CIRCUNSTANCIAS
by Yokubo no yuwaku
Summary: Adaptacion, vida cotidiana
1. Chapter 1

Cap 001

* * *

Ya de noche, las luces de los faroles estaban bien brillantes, el edificio donde me encuentro es la bibilioteca de la universidad, sentado en un estrecho modulo con una pila de hojas a diferencia del resto lo mio son papeleria de trabajos temporales que a lo mejor alguno estaria bueno, pero no veo ni uno bueno!

Que frustrante es esto, reviso y reviso pero ni uno me ha de convenir si tan solo...

(VRRR)) (VRRRRRRRR)

El vibrato del movil me saco de mi desesperacion, lo cojo y abro la pantalla, el otro lado de la bocina me da el aviso que necesitan a alguien que sepa conducir, sinceramente no tengo mucha experencia tras el volante pero en este momento a quien le importa o porque tengo que decirlo, necesito el dinero en este momento y claro que tendre cuidado, vuelvo a escuchar la pregunta y solo respondo **"estare ahi en 10 minutos"**

Al fin tendre algo para poder comer, la sonrisa en mi rostro me dice que si, recojo y guardo toda la papeleria en mi morral, me dispongo a salir del salon cuando...

 **TADA!**

¿¡ **Que**!?, frente a mi veo a unas personas para ser precisos mujeres en faldas cortas y blusas bastante escotadas haciendo un tipo de danza creo yo, a la par una musica de esas que solo dan para estar bien apegados por no decir apretado con alguna mujer pero eso ya es otro tema, mientras las mujeres se movian de forma sensual ya queria escabuirme a mi trabajo temporal, pero no, cuando me doy de palmo con una tercera integrante deslizandose a mi par ,toda temerosa esta si vestia de forma normal saca un ramo de rosas rojas extendiendolo hasta mi

 **¡KOU SEIYA, SAL CONMIGO POR FAVOR!**

pero que demonios!, lo que me faltaba perder el tiempo con mi acosadora de todos los dias, debi preveerlo, por kami! Me fijo y recuerdo todos los malos momentos que he pasado por haberle hecho confundir mi amistad con amor que creo ella en su cabeza, asi que frio y tosco lo tengo que hacer " **No gusto de ti"** , creo que eso habra calado hondo en su cerebro que se petrifico, pero esto tiene que ser asi no me deja mas alternativa,sin dejar que reaccione ella y ninhuna de sus acompañantes doy un par de pasos mientras le digo **" asi que no pierdas tu tiempo y dinero,y ve a estudiar",** y salgo lo mas rapido posible mientras sus acompañantes me miraban con ganas de asesinarme

Esto hubiera sido diferente si no hubiera hecho todo tipo de tonterias mientras teniamos " _citas_ " que en realidad era grupo de estudios, pero mientras me enfocare en seguir con lo que me gusta que es cantar pero mientras tanto necesito juntar dinero para poder pagar un lugar donde dormir...

...

.

.

...

en otro lugar en un bar abarrotado de personas mayores riendo pero a la par habian niños y el mezclado de bullicio hacia que mi estadia este sintiendola como un infierno

¡Dale, dale¡

El jaloneo entre 2 niños bulliciosos por quien se queda con el telefono movil estaba poniendome los pelos de punta, un niño gano el telefono y el otro empezo a perseguirlo mientras chillaba y gritaba que se lo devuelva, buah que suplicio mientras bebo un poco de saque , "esta reunion se ha vuelto tan caotica" pensaba mientras sorbia y observaba

"Mama!mama!, mi hermano me ha quita el telefono!"

Ah por kami ahi esta el niño que perdio con el otro mocoso, a quien se..

"MOTOKI!" en un grito mordaz que casi rompe mis timpanos la mujer de a lado ,madre de los niños y para aclarar mi compañera en la empresa donde laboro me asusto de golpe como si el regaño fuera para mi"SI NO JUEGAS CON HELIO TE VOY A QUITAR EL TELEFONO!" sentencio

"No crees que fue una mala idea haberlos traido?" le pregunto a mi compañera a lo cual muy rapida reacciona agarrando a uno de sus hijos que pretendia beber saque

"Mi esposo esta trabajando en estos momentos Tsukino y no hay quien los cuide"

'Y tus suegros?"replico mientras alejo el cuerpo de las posibles patadas que me quiera dar su hijo mientras trata de safarce del agarre

"Usagi-chan imagina las cosas que sus suegros le dirian" interviene mi mejor amiga y se sienta a mi lado y vuelve a explicarme"sus suegros problamente pensarian que no este capacitada para tener niños y valdria problemas legales y cosas mas duras" sigue explicando molly mientras la escucho aunque no me es importante saberlo, "ha, todo parece dificil" digo en desgano mientras vuelvo a coger mi vaso con saque

"Mama estoy aburrido buaaaaah!"

que demonios! Me ha hecho tirar el saqe de una patada, calmate Usagi, respira hondo y entiende a la mujer, volteo a ver al culpable del tiradero de mi vaso "nuestro pequeño Helio esta aburrido" lo digo esbozando una sonrisa forzada, y le doy un pequeño tomate sin qe se diera cuenta, lo mastica

"PUAAAAG" y lo escupe directo a mi, "mocoso de mierda!", pienso mientras veo la forma de como deshacerme de el

" Helio Fukawa que mal educado eres!" junto a un palmo de su mano en su pequeño brazo choca, su madre le habia pegado, no siendo peor idea el mocoso empieza a llorar 'pero estaba aqueroso!" decia mientras le daba un arranque de histeria

"detente!, quedate quieto!" le decia tratando de bloquear sus patadas ,"todos los niños son asi?" le pregunto ironicamente a su madre quien solo se encorba de hombros, "phew"suspiro y sujeto al niño"vamos vamos los niños lindos no lloran"se lo digo mientras le acaricio los cabellos

"eso es verdad" redunda la madre y sonrie mientras me mira," no crees que es mejor en casarte ya y tener hijos tsukino-sa, no esperes a que se te pase la epoca dorada , escucho todo eso y parece que no fui la unica que se mareo con lo que dijo, su hijo paro de llorar pero empezaba a tener un color raro nos sorprendio pero

"PUAAAAAAAAAG" expulso todo lo que le quedaba en el estomago encima mio, como un demonio que me parta el cielo esto es lo peor que me ha pasado, asqueada me levanto y voy hacia el baño,"maldicion, maldicion,maldicion" reniego por haber aceptado venir, reniego por no haberme ido a tiempo, reniego por haber entrado a este lugar ,"debi haberme quedado en casa viendo una novela y comiendo ramen" vocifero mientras limpio mi falda , despues de buen rato limpiando el vomito del mocoso salgo del baño y en el camino veo a mi superior ," ya se retira Diamante-san"

"si, si, mi esposa esta cargoseandomr al telefono y quiere que vaya temprano" dice mientras pasa por mi lado pero se detiene

"Tsukino , escuche que vivias cerca al vecindario de crown?"

"eh?,si,si" digo sprprendida, no recuerdo haberlo comentado con el

"voy cerca a ese lugar, si quieres te doy un aventon? Llame a un conductor"

Claro que quiero irme pensaba pero debia ser cauta en mi respuesta y no verme como una necesitada de querer escaparme,"oh, bueno, esta bien"

En el exterior del bar

"si, aniki, donde mas podria estar que en la biblioteca", decia al telefono el joven de chaqueta roja el que vimos al comienzo de la historia "te esta yendo todo bien?" se escucha decir del otro lado ,"no te quedaste sin dinero?" , wa eso justo sorprendio al joven, acaso era un adivinador y sabia lo que pasaba, no, no podia ser, asi que todo cauto y calmado respondia "lo estoy haciendo bien, asi que no te preocupes, pero que hay de ti, como va todo con mi cuñada? ", "todo bien, Amy te manda saludos , no tengo ninguna queja hasta ahora de ella"

"vaya que al fin te sientes feliz de ser un esposo, lo andas haciendo bien ,ha pasado un tiempo desde que los veo y dime no han visto a Oda-oh, ah ya vuelvo olvide algo"

"por aqui" la voz del hombre que sale del bar lo interrumpe y corta la llamada

"si, si te llamo mas-" no dice mas porque se encoge ocultandose detras del auto donde estaba , ver a la mujer que salia a la par del hombre lo hizo palidecer

"pero que carajos!"sorprendido aun empezo a sudar frio,"que hace odando aqui?" "porque ahora?" seguia escondiendose detras de la spuertas del auto, sin saber que hacer, su huir o seguir como si nada

"hey tu!"lo llama el hombre de cabello blancos, haciendole parar de su escondite mientras se coloca la gorra sin que se le logre ver bien el rostro,"hey tu, eres el conductor asignado?" volvio a preguntar

El joven tratando de esconder el rostro y fingiendo una voz garrasposa "si, si, solo estoy afonico por el clima, le da las llaves del auto"entonces manten tu boca cerrada durante el viaje" dice mientras abre la puerta de atras y espera que usagui entre

Ya en el trayecto, el joven observaba de vez en cuando a Usagi por el retrovisor "parece muy cansada, que esta haciendo tan tarde con ese tipo" empezo a murmurar mientras la veia dormitar

"Usagi parece que me ha pegado duro el alcohol, me siento muy mareado" dijo su acompañante sacandole del sueño," te parece si tomo una siesta?"

"oh, esta bien"

Dijo ella mientras veia tras la ventana a su lado cuando sintio un agarre en su pierna desnuda,"HEY", grita mientras se aleja del agarre

"que, que pasa?" se despierta supuestamente el hombre "oh,oh ,perdon"alzando su mano"mi mano debio haber resbalado cuando dormia, perdon usagui" dijo mientras se hacia otra vez el dormido"lo siento lo siento" repitio hasta dormir

Usagi exaltada aun y nerviosa volvio a mirar a travez de la ventana

"OYE", golpeo la mano del hombre

"PORQE DE NUEVO!" se exalto el hombre

"POR FAVOR DETENGA EL AUTO!" exaltada exigio al conductor

"PERO QUE HACES USAGI, ESTAS EQUIVOCADA, POR FAVOR QUEDATE QUIETA!"

los animos se calmaron otra vez tomaron su posicion y de un momento a otro el conductor se fijo por el espejo retrovisor

"BASTARDO!" enojado vio lo que pasada ,el tipo se estaba aprovechando al tocar en su supuesta borrachera las piernas dela rubia, deteniendo el auto sin previo aviso"SAL DE AHI BASTARDO!" jalando al hombre confuso

"QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA METERTE"lo cogio de la polera"PORQE TE METES EN ASUNTOS DE OTROS"

"PORQUE!"le dio un puñetazo"PORQUE ES MI ASUNTO", se quita el gorro y se logra ver quien era

"SEIYA!"grita sorprendida la rubia

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Cap 002_**

* * *

"Batardo!" propinando un fuerte puñetazo en plena mandibula "esto es asunto mio!" quitandose la gorra dandose a conocer

"Eh?!" la rubia acompañante pasmada ya por la pelea suscitada, sorprendia mas por quien en en ese momento se volvio un salvador, "Seiya!" grita la mujer haciendo que se detengan ambos, el hombre de cabellos blancos se detuvo al igual que el joven mencionado, que era? , la rubia les hacia participe que una patrulla estaba cerca quedando los tres petrificados

.

.

 **estacion policial**

"oficial este sujeto es el que empezo!" dijo la rubia muy airosa señalando a diamante, ,"si este chico no lo golpeaba, lo habria hecho -

"Maldicion-vocifero diamante mientras la chica lo miraba con resentimiento" creo que mi diente se rompio, que dolor" de forma histrionica y exagerada se empieza a retorcer de dolor cayendo al suelo , Usagi empezo a destilar un aire tenebroso ante lo hecho por diamante, encoleriza se abre paso hacia el ahuyentando a Seiya de su camino y PAM!

"Tu miserable!'propinandole una fuerte patada e inclinandose cerca al tipo para murmurarle

" Odango!"

"Tu!, sera mejor arreglar esto mientras estoy siendo adorable, ya que si no lo haces, voy a subir un video de ti acosandome en el foro del dia de entrada a la empresa!"

"Por favor, SILENCIO!" interrumpe en oficial quien estaba redactando el atestado policial,"nombre?"

"Kou Seiya" responde cabizbajo

"Numero de identificacion"

"637...90"

"Direccion"

"Eh?" responde dudoso

"Direccion" el oficial lo observa muy atento

"Bu-bueno yo-" empezo a sudar en la respuesta"ahora que demonios voy a responder'"mi di-

"Direccion de casa date prisa y dime" empezo a hablar en un tono mas fuerte

Cabizbajo y sombrio Seiya empieza a balbucear'yo,yo no tengo una"

"No tienes hogar?, donde te estas quedando?" pregunta rapidamente el guardia

"En el salon del club"

Llas tres personas restantes se sorprendieron ante tal verdad

"Que habitacion?" pregunto aun anonadado el efectivo policial

"Bueno yo... Estoy en una situacion...como explicarle,me quedo en la sala del club de la escuela o en la de mi amigo"

"Seiya!"

..

..

..

 **2 horas despues de larga agonia para seiya y su verdad**

 **"** te dije que estoy bien , dejame ir odango" mientras es halado a la fuerza "esto es vergonzoso" cubriendose la cara con una mano

La rubia se detiene coloca sus manos a la altura d su cintura "bien, entonces deja de hablar y sigueme!" se gira bruscamente y empieza su camino , a la par lo hace Seiya aun avergonzado mas por las personas a su alrededor que empezaban a murmurar

"En que tipo de situacion estas que has cancelado tu contrato de arrendamiento? Taiki-san como puede estar de acuerdo con esto!?"

"Wow, wow, wow odango" anteponiendose frente a ella"no me digas que vas a ir a casa de mi hermano en este momento"

"Jum" se hace un lado y vuelve a halarlo "en primer lugar ya es muy tarde para ir a casa, pero eso no qiere decir que no se lo diga, asi que en la mañana lo hare!" mientras lo halaba con prisa

"No-no hagas eso, porque mejor vamos a comer"

"Invitarme a comer seiya kou no va a quitarme de la cabeza tu situacion,que diablos pretendes estar haciendo?

Seiya se detiene y abruptamente rompe el agarre que tenia usagui con él

"oye!" logrando agarrar equilibrio debido al abrupto actuar de seiya, este la hala contra un callejon y la acorrala ,"que estas haciendo!" le increpa un poco temerosa la mujer

Seiya sabiendose autosuficiente en ese estado sobre la mujer se encorba y acerca peligrosamente su rostro al de ella ,"justo ahora ni estas demasiado indefensa?" en un modo tenebroso y dandole la sensacion amenazadora se apega un poco mas al fragil cuerpo de la anonadada mujer ,"escuche que vives sola.., por si no te haz dado cuenta no soy mas el niño prqueño del vecinda-

PAAAMMMM!el golpe seco de la cabeza contra la mandibula de seiya lo hizo retroceder

"aaah ouch odango no te-"en cuclillas mientras se cogia con dolor su mandibula adolorida

Usagui superior en ese momento cruzadas de brazos y enojada ,"Quien te crees para actuar como un hombre adulto, tu quien entraste al baño publico de mujeres cuando eras pequeño para que mi madre te talle la espalda, recuerdas la verguenza que nos hiciste pasar"

"que demo...eso fue hace mucho tiempo"parandose de golpe aun con la mandibula adolorida

"entonces deja de comportarte como un chiquillo y actua como el adulto actual que eres!" mientras se gira para seguir el camino a casa no sin antes hecharle un ojo al hombre mientras la seguia

Ya haciendo un corto camino de 5 cuadras si muy corto cierto y llegar a un complejo de apartamentos usagui entra a lo que es su comoda casa, abre la puerta,"bañate primero, tu olor me esta afectando" le increpa la rubia mientras lo dejaba entrar primero

"cual olor ni que nada, mi aroma es a macho alpha"

"ya callate y ve con prisa"enojada mas"lavate apropiadamente que voy a buscar algo para que uses

"ok,ok"con una sonrisa ladina"creo que esto es una excusa mas para"sin decir mas empezo a quitarse la camiseta delante de Usagui que al verlo desnudarse se exalta

"HEY!"dio un grito altisimo al ver el siguiente movimiento del ladino, prrtendiendo quitarse el pantalon frente a ella, sin mas que verlo sonreir de lado se va directo al cuarto de baño"pervertido seiya kou".penso la rubia mientras calmaba su corazon agitado de pura y mera impresion."pero cuando fue que se hizo grande"llenaba su cabeza de pensamientos mientras se dirigia a recoger su chaqueta roja que al alzarlo cae su telefono movil." Hey Seiya tu telefono esta con la bateria baja!" grita la rubia sin obtener respuesta, sin mas lleva el telefono a cargarlo

.

.

Al pie del complejo de apartamentos

"tengo que hacer otra cita ¡no importa cuantas veces lo haga, no puedo renunciar a quedar embarazada!, no debo!" vociferaba una mujer rubia de larga melena recogido con un cinto rojo"lo que sea!"seguia vociferando mientras tenia el telefono en su oido"pero para evitar el mal rato dormire en casa de Usagui"seguia vociferando con el telefono aun en posicion de llamada mientras subia las escaleras con mucha prisa

.

Dentro de la casa de Usagui

((DING))((DONG))

Suena el timbre de la casa, Usagui corre a ver por la pantalla del intercomunicador"que esta haciendo aqui a esta hora?" se pregunta mientras ve la figura detras de su puerta por la pantalla

"quien vino?" pregunta seiya muy curioso mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla

"eh, oh, es Minako-ch"

Seiya se exalta separandola del intercomunicador"no abras"

"pero que estas haciendo?" se suelta del agarre"muevete!" se hace un lado para ir tras la puerta

"mis hermanos no saben que cancele el contrato de arrendamiento!" dijo seiya y usagui se detiene a pocos pasos de llegar a la puerta"si minako entra por esa puerta voy a estar muerto!"

"pero que dice" cruzandose de brazos y dirigiendose hacia el"crees que Minako si se entera ira directo a Yaten-kun a decirle que cancelaste el contrato "

"tu que crees?" enarcando una ceja seiya

"wa!" saliendose del cruce de brazos"esta bien esta bien, si trata-

"solo estaba ahorrando para poder seguir mi sueño odango," que voy a seguir esperando a que uno de mis hermanos vean esto con toda la seriedad posible"

.

"hola!"llamaba al telefono mina

"oh, minako-chan!"respondia tras el movil Usagui

"usagui donde demonios estas, estoy en tu casa, frente a tu puerta!"

"bueh, mi-"mientras miraba a seiya cabizbajo"yo-yo estoy en la fiesta de una amiga, no puedo ir a casa hoy" escuchar lo que decia al telefono Usagui hizo a seiya querer bailar

"Amiga!, que amiga que yo no haya sabido!"enojada minako por no saber de quien era" de todos modos voy a pasar la noche en tu casa, donde dejaste LA LLAVE DE REPUESTO?"

"QUE!" la pregunta petrifico a la rubia haciendole soltar el movil

.


End file.
